


Curse of Memory

by onthewaters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Catharsis, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewaters/pseuds/onthewaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt here http://op-fanforall.livejournal.com/1053.html?thread=1794333#t1794333): </p><p>I would like to see some dark, non-con Sanji/Zoro. Something like this:</p><p>Some evil villain (canon or oc) drugs Zoro and gives Sanji some powerful aphrodisiac, then manages to make Sanji fuck Zoro. Zoro can’t remember a thing afterwards (though I’m guessing he would suspect that something happened to his ass), but Sanji remembers everything and is left with a guilty conscience and a big helping of angst.</p><p>Angsty non-con for me, please? Doesn’t have to be explicit if you’re not comfortable writing that, it could just be the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> If you consider posting this work to Goodreads: Please do not do it. These stories are fanfiction, and I don't want them near a site that's primarily for published original fiction.
> 
> While I appreciate that you might enjoy having them on your Goodreads shelves, please respect my wishes.
> 
> Thank you.

When Zoro woke, every muscle in his body was screaming at him. 

Moving his arms took effort, and they shook like leaves in the breeze. He swore softly, and even opening his mouth was agony. He hadn't felt this bad even after Mihawk hat cut him open, not even after he'd taken Luffy's pain into himself. This strain covered his entire body, and it pissed him off.

Especially since he had no idea what he'd done last night to get this result.

"Finally."

Zoro cracked an eye open – even that hurt – and cast a baleful glare at the shitty cook who'd spoken. The idiot was sitting on a log, shirtsleeves rolled up, jacket next to him, elbows braced on his thighs. Smoking. Of course.

"Finally what, dumbass?" His jaw hated him with a passion for the words. 

"You woke up." Sanji straightened far enough to peer at Zoro's face. "Can you get up?"

Stupid question, par the course for the cook. Zoro sat up, carefully not wincing in the slightest. Shit, even his ass burned with muscle strain. "Don't ask me stupid questions." He stood, not wobbling by sheer force of will. 

"Right. I'd forgotten." The tone was deadpan. 

Zoro rolled his eyes and started stretching. He had to do something about this, otherwise he wouldn't get back to the Sunny. Which begged the question – 

"Where're the others?"

"We went alone. Have you forgotten?"

Huh. No, he hadn't, not exactly. They'd gone to look for food while the rest explored the bay where they'd dropped anchor. They'd met a few natives who'd painted their skins green, and they'd had some kind of party, that was it. Despite the different languages, they'd gotten invited. Zoro remembered someone sticking a funny looking gourd into his hand and miming drinking. He thought he had drunk, but wasn't quite sure. 

"Where'd the green guys go?"

"Left last night after you passed out."

Zoro sighed. Seemed like he had a hangover then. Shitty feeling. Good thing he didn't usually get them. Pansy cook probably had one, too.

"Well, let's hunt something and get back to the Sunny. Unless you're too weak to walk?" he added maliciously, hoping for a rise out of the cook.

"Yeah. Let's."

Huh, the hangover had to be worse that Zoro'd thought.

***

They found a few wild boars, which was just the level of exercise Zoro had been waiting for and got them back to the Sunny. Most of the kinks were worked out by running after the still living food, but a few places of his body still hurt. Most noticably the inside of this thighs and his ass. Well, he'd train some more on Sunny and take a nap, that would take care of that at least. And if anyone else offered him brown bubbling drinks, he'd just skip them. 

The cook at least didn't make matters worse than they had to be. Even when Zoro flinched before he could catch himself, Sanji didn't say anything. Didn't say much of anything, for that matter. Zoro didn't care; having the cook not harangue him for a change was kinda nice.

Back onboard, they found out that Nami'd won a treasure map of a native from a different tribe (no painting the skin, instead piercing it with dozens of small quills) and was raring to go, demanding volunteers to come along.

In the end, Luffy, Robin, and Chopper went with Nami. Franky had roped Usopp into helping him make repairs, and Brooke was happily hanging out at the beach. The cook vanished into the galley without a farewell to the women or an offer to make lunch. 

Zoro was beginning to get the inkling that something had gone distinctly wrong.

He couldn't check on Sanji right away – Brooke suggested a sparring session, and training took precedence over everything. By the time they'd had enough they were also losing the light, and so called it a halt. 

He was giving Wado's sheath a quick polish when Usopp slid down the anchor chain and came to sit next to him. 

"Zoro, what happened last night?"

Zoro paused. Usopp looked serious, gnawing on his lip and worrying the hem of his coveralls.

"What d'you mean?"

"Sanji's locked himself in the galley and hasn't made food all day." His voice went small. "Also I'm kind of hungry, but when I asked for something he wouldn't even answer. I thought maybe you'd had a fight."

A fight so bad that Sanji wouldn't feed a crewmember? Hell no. "No fight, we just met some green guys who gave us their hooch." Zoro got up and damn if his ass didn't still hurt. This was getting annoying. "I figured he was hungover."

"Uh. I don't think so."

On second thought, Zoro didn't either. "I'll go hit him over the head till he's normal again. See you in a few."

Usopp nodded.

***

The galley was indeed locked and no amount of banging on the door got him an answer. However, Zoro had long since made an arrangement with Franky regarding locked doors on the Sunny. After all there was nothing worse than waking up from a nap and finding a locked door between him and the sake supply. 

The galley was dark. Sanji hadn't lit a single light, so the only illumination came from the porthole. The cook himself sprawled on a chair, leaning half on the table, face all but invisible in the shadows, bottle in front of him. No glass. Zoro frowned. Sanji complained regularly about their table manners, and had said more than once that drinking from the bottle was a sign of the true barbarian.

"What do you want?" Sanji sounded as if he had a bad cold. Still with the deadpan. And he hadn't moved. 

Zoro kicked the door shut. "I'm hungry."

The cook didn't move. Didn't talk.

"So're the others. You're supposed to be the cook on this ship. How about you do your job?" That should get him going. After all, this was the idiot who'd tried to feed even a seacow.

Only it didn't. There was nothing save the sound of Brooke singing softly outside.

Zoro wasn't given much to contemplation when it didn't involve his great goals and how to achieve them. He'd be the first to admit that his usual interaction with the cook could be termed argument more than anything else, and he didn't quite know what to do when Sanji wasn't doing his part. He supposed he'd actually have to talk to him. Without fighting words. 

This could get a bit difficult.

Zoro sat down across from Sanji and reached for the bottle. The sake burned going down and Zoro smiled through the burn. 

"Look, whatever happened last night, it's not a big deal. You-" He broke of as Sanji jerked.

"Whatever – how the hell can you say that!" The single visible eye was wide, reddened – had the cook been _crying_? – and furious. Finally. "Not a big deal?"

"Nothing to make you act like someone sunk the fish restaurant boat," Zoro said, relieved that Sanji was talking back again. Made the world a little more predictable.

"You-" The cook broke off, ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I'm just going to ask this once. Zoro. How much of last night do you remember?"

"We met the green guys, they seemed friendly. We sat down with them, shared their food and they gave us weird drinks. That's it. Woke with a hangover this morning." He threw down the words like a challenge. 

Sanji dragged in air and took the bottle from him. "Fuck. Figures." Zoro crossed his arms, waiting. "Look. I'll make food. I'll even break out the good sake. But I'm not talking about this. Not to you. Not to anyone. Got it?"

"No," said Zoro, on principle. "You ignored Usopp asking for food, you've been acting weird all day. You weren't even begging to go with your precious Nami. Something happened last night and I want to know what it is before it comes back to bite us on the ass."

Sanji laughed, the sound more like a sob, then picked up the bottle and threw it against the wall. It shattered, shards and sake going everywhere. Zoro jumped up, cursing, and Brooke's song suddenly cut off. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Zoro yelled, but Sanji was on his feet, stalking out, his shoes grinding the glass splinters into the waxed galley floor. 

"Leave me the hell alone," he snarled, and brushed past Brooke who'd come to see what had been going on. 

Zoro stood, wondering what the hell that had been about. Brooke poked his head around the doorframe, took in the mess and whistled.

"It seems that our cook has experienced a little upset."

"Tell me about it." He surveyed the galley. "Actually if you know what's going on, really tell me. The shitty cook's just being shitty and silent."

Brooke shook his skull. "I assumed you had had another argument during your hunt."

"No, not that I remember. I'm starting to think that's the trouble. I don't remember what happened last night and the cook's been weird ever since."

"Well, there must be someone you can ask," Brooke mused.

Which was actually a good point. Zoro clapped a hand on the skeletal shoulder. "Thanks. I'll go find them."

"Let me join you." Skulls shouldn't look as if they were smiling smugly. "We wouldn't want to have to pick you up on the other side of the island."

***

On the whole, it was a good think Brooke had come with him to find the green guys. Zoro wasn't sure how he would have gotten back to the Sunny without him, the new knowledge making strange and unpleasant forays in his mind. The green guys had been mostly forthcoming about what had happened the night before. Mostly, limited to what common words they found and some pretty explicit gestures. Also a few pictograms Zoro really could have done without seeing. They hadn't shared what exactly they'd given Sanji to make him cooperate, only its effects. 

Zoro walked next to Brooke who was blessedly silent, scratching at the blood under his fingernails and trying out the sequence of events in his head.

Zoro and Sanji, hunting wild boars. Meeting green guys who at once realize that Zoro with his green hair is the star of one of their great tales. Or rather the villain who must be subdued. Who can be subdued only by the sun. 

But while the two strangers are arguing – which bears out the enemy theory – they are not actually fighting. So what are pious green guys to do? Easy! They quickly take a look at all the flora to find a few of their more special medicines. Then they invite the unknowing stars in their little ritual for dinner and make them drink. And drink. And drink. Until Sanji has a hard-on that just won't go away and Zoro is lying paralyzed and drooling on the floor. 

He was kind of glad that he didn't remember the next part. The subduing. 

The green guys had said, before he'd turned them and their whole village red, that they'd had to wait a long time until the sun had subdued the villain, and that they'd had to urge the sun on again and again. 

Zoro's mouth tasted of bile and his arms itched where the blood had dried. No fucking wonder Sanji was acting weird. 

They got back only a few hours before dawn. Usopp was snoring on the grass on the deck, and Franky was probably asleep at his workbench. Sanji was not in evidence, and Zoro was absurdly glad he wouldn't have to face him right away. 

***

Next morning, Sanji was in the galley and chopping something, looking even more hungover than the day before. He hardly even faltered when Zoro came in before the others and parked himself at the table. The broken glass and sake had been carefully tidied away, and the porthole was open to let out the smell. 

"Oi, marimo, breakfast's in half an hour. Waste some time elsewhere."

Knowing what he did now, Zoro could see that it was a good attempt at normal. It still fell short; the air of casual menace was forced.

He didn't budge. Simply put his feet on the table and leaned back. "You know – life is really fucking funny."

More chopping and a sigh. "Why's that."

"I mean, we all have our dreams. Luffy wants to be pirate king, I'm going to be the greatest swordsman, but those are the big dreams. We never talk about the small ones."

Sanji looked at him over his shoulder, knife still coming down on the board rhythmically. "Who are you and what have you done with Zoro?"

"Stop being an idiot and listen," Zoro said. "Like, one of your dreams is to get Nami and Robin into bed. Preferably even at the same time," he added, snidely, because this was Sanji and Sanji could take anything he could dish out. He idly ducked the kick aimed at his shoulder. "So when one of the small dreams gets – messed up, it hits you harder than normal. Right?"

Sanji slammed the knife into the board. "Shithead, I have no idea what you could possibly talking about. Start making sense or get out of my galley."

"When you fucked me night before last, it messed up your dream." Sanji's eye widened and Zoro felt a moment of smug, evil satisfaction. "When you fucked me, you fucked your dream."

"You –"

"I went back to the forest last night," Zoro said, idly cleaning under his fingernails. Still a bit maroon. "Got the whole story. So the idea that you could fuck me –" He didn't get to explain his theory any further because Sanji was shaking his head.

"I know they drugged me. And you," Sanji said, had across his face. "It was just – I said I didn't want to talk about this!"

"Tough," Zoro said, feet hitting the deck with a thump. "You're gonna. Because if you keep acting like this, Luffy's going to notice something, and neither of us wants that. Let me put it straight to you: not your fault. Not my fault. Fault of the green guys who aren't going to drug other people again in a hurry. Now move the hell on so we can get back to the important stuff."

"Training and sleeping, I know," Sanji snarled, and he already sounded better. Properly prickly. "It's – I mean – can you deal with this knowing that I got off on raping you?"

Shit, he'd had to go and say it. Zoro had very carefully not thought about the word. "Did you?"

Two false starts, one cigarette. "Yeah. Felt like I was going to explode, like it was going to fall off if I didn't put it inside you." Sanji taking in air. "You were saying no and I wasn't listening."

"I don't remember it." Zoro braced his elbows on the table and glared at the cook. "As far as I'm concerned, both you and the green guys could be lying to me. No –" He fixed Sanji with a glare when he would have interrupted. "I don't think you're lying. All I'm saying is that you could. I don't know what I was feeling. I don't know how it felt. I do know that even though you're an idiot and a pansy, you wouldn't do that. Not to you precious Nami. Not to Robin. Not to me. We're nakama." He sighed. Sanji was looking down. "You starting to get it or do I have to get Luffy to explain it to you?"

"Fuck," Sanji whispered. "You're making this really easy for yourself."

Zoro grinned, showing too many teeth to be friendly. "Not really. I just got pissed at the green guys. Not you." He leaned back, ready for the coup de grace. "Unless you've been wanting to get in my pants for ages and this was the perfect opportunity?"

Sanji closed his eyes, but his voice was steady as it hadn't been during this whole conversation. "Don't be ridiculous. You know that my love is reserved for Robin-chan and Nami-swan."

Zoro grinned. "Works for me. So stop beating yourself up about it."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Can I get back to breakfast now?"

The argument won, Zoro decided to be generous. "Make some miso and white rice."

"Out!"

But when he came back in for food, miso and white rice waited. And there was a cushion on the chair. 

He was going to have to kill the cook after all. 

 

End


End file.
